Romance between Stuart Shepard and Ronny Farrell
by Mrs.RonnyFarrell
Summary: How did Stu and Ronny live their happy beautiful and full of love life together ? Read the story to know the answer !
1. Chapter 1 : Travel to USA

CHAPTER 1 : Travel to USA

'' Hello Daddy ! '' Ronny said with a spoiled girl's voice.

'' What do you want ! ''with a smile on his face :)

'' OK OK ! .. you do know that I wanna study in medical school, don't you ? '' getting nervous every minute.

Takes his newspaper away, sighs then say :'' Get to the point Ronny !! ''

She gets very nervous and takes a step back then say in a shaky voice :'' I wanna go to L.A and study medicine ''

'' WHAT ? '' continues in a sarcastic voice : '' Ronny just go you're being silly right now''

'' NO ! I'm not being silly. I'm very serious and I'm telling you that I wanna got to L.A '', She replays strongly .. yet very nervous !

The father knew that this is the most serious moment she will ever have. But he denied that because he didn't want to see his beloved daughter go away and leave him alone with her mother .. He still thinks that she is the little girl that just spoke her first word and said : '' Papa ''

'' I'll think about it '' He said in a hopeless voice knowing that his only daughter will get what she wanted.

THREE MONTHS LATER ...

'' Mom .. Mom .. Dad hurry up ! Let's go we don't wanna be late for my flight to Los Angeles ! '' Ronny's waking her parents up in a joyful voice and a really big smile on her face.. yet very nervous.

IN THE AIRPORT ..

Mom hugs her only child while crying and say : '' Sweetie do you really have to go .. I mean you can study medical here in Kuwait ''

'' No Mom I don't have to .. I want to and besides going to the US is SO important to me !. so please don't cry '' her eyes full of tears and the smile is still on her face .. But at the same time so sad cause she is leaving her mother.

'' Now stop it Katharine you don't want Ronny to go away sad, do you ? '' in a very desperate strong voice.

Mom : '' No, of course not '' while wiping her tears away.

Dad continues : '' Besides this is Ronny's biggest dream since she was a little girl .. OK baby are you ready ? ''

Ronny hesitate at first then get her strength together and shout : '' READY !! ''


	2. Chapter 2 : Serve yourself

CHAPTER 2 : SERVE YOUR SELF

at 3 :30 am

Ronny takes the phone and call .. '' Mummy '' in a low voice .. then scream and say : '' I'm in America !!! ''

After calling her mother and let her know that she is fine and everything is going well in the airport ..

at 4:30 am she takes a cap and go to her building ..

She leaves her bags at the door of her apartment then start jumping, singing and screaming from her happiness !!

Being happy made her forget all about her hunger so she wanted to go to sleep .. she went to her bed and after two hours of moving and rolling in her bed she was still awake because she could hear her empty stomach grouching !

So Ronny got up .. puts on some shoes then walk the street searching for some restaurant.

She didn't find any opened restaurant that is near her building except a couple of cafes.

Ronny picked the one that has a nice view. The cafe called ( NINO ).. But one of the cafe's rules was to serve your self !

Ronny took some pancakes and a cup of an American coffee but she didn't find the sugar.

So when she asked some woman for it .. '' Excuse me miss where can I find the sugar ? ''

She replied :'' Oh they just have one pack and the last one who took it was that guy ''

Ronny : '' Which one ? ''

Woman : '' Over there .. the one who's holding the newspaper ''

'' OK ! Thank you so much '' Ronny said

'' Excuse me sir ! '' Ronny said to the newspaper guy with her charming smile on her face and a very polite way .

But without even looking at Ronny the only thing that he said was '' Hmm ? '' in a really rude voice while reading the newspaper !

Ronny sighs then continues with her politeness and said : '' Can I have the sugar pack, please ? ''

He folded the newspaper a little bit in the corner then looked at her from head to toe with a despised look then turned his head towards the sugar pack without even holding it to her.

Ronny was burning inside out and took the sugar with lots of anger because of his rude behavior.

Ronny used the sugar the minute she took it from him to return it as soon as possible to never see his face again .. then Went to him and just left the sugar on the table and returned to hers.

After she filled her empty stomach she payed the bill and when she just wanted to leave the cafe she found him waiting for her at the door. She didn't want to speak to him

but he did ! '' When you return something you don't just leave it you have to say thank you ! '' : said cooly. and just walked away ..

Ronny was SO angry she almost cried.

So she went home and threw her self on the bed thinking of that guy's rudeness and how wrong she was !

'' Oh my God ! he is the rudest guy I have ever met ! '' Ronny was talking to herself like a crazy person .. continues in '' But .. I was so wrong I should have thanked him even with his awful behavior .. But still I should be better than him and with my reaction I didn't avenge myself ! '' she kept thinking and talking to herself until she fell a sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 : Birthday party

CHAPTER 3 : BIRTHDAY PARTY

After a couple of days passed on. Ronny used to go to Nino cafe the one she went to it the first day she arrived to L.A then go to her university.

While she was having her breakfast. She heard a rude familiar voice. So when she looked around she found the newspaper guy. Ronny took the chance and went to him.

'' Hello '' Ronny said and she was full of shame.

He gave her the same despising look that he gave the first time he looked at her. But suddenly he greets back and say :'' Hi '' ..

Ronny was happily shocked then said '' I'm sorry I didn't say thank you that day .. I should've did ''

'' Yes you should've '' he replied then returned to his coffee.

Ronny bit into her lips from anger then walk away to her table.

After 5 minutes .. He stood up then went to her and said : '' Hey .. Umm Listen I'm making a surprise birthday party tonight for my brother in my house do you wanna come ? ''

Ronny was so surprised she didn't even expect that he's gonna talk to her again .. so she replied : '' Sure .. I'd love to !''

'' OK ! Great .. Oh almost forgot I'm .... well everyone calls me Shepard ''

'' Nice to meet you Shepard .. I'm Ronny '' with a smile on her face.

Shepard took a pin and a peace of paper '' Here's the address and the party will begin at 7:30 pm ''

Ronny took the address :'' I'll be there .. thank you so much ! ''

At 8 pm

Ronny arrived to the party .. and she's a little bit late !

'' Oh you're here I thought you will never come ! '' Shepard said cooly

Ronny was embarrassed : '' Sorry I lost the house ''

Shepard :'' Well you're here now .. thank you for coming and lucky you my brother didn't arrive yet ! .. he'll be here in any second now ''

'' No problem '' with a shy smile.

AFTER FIVE MINUTES .... The brother came home and got surprised .. there was lots of people in the party

The party lasted till midnight ...

Ronny : '' Shepard .. Thank you so much the party was so much fun ! ''

Shepard : '' Thank you I'm happy that you liked it ''

Shepard's brother : '' Ya thanks for coming it was very nice to meet you we had lots of fun with you ''

Ronny smiles : '' Nice to meet you too Mr. Shepard and Happy Birthday again ''

Shepard's brother : '' Thank you and why don't you stay here for a couple of hours ? ''

Ronny get shocked but at the same time happy from the inside :'' WHAT ?? No .. no no no no .. I can't sorry .. I can't even believe that it's midnight and I'm still out ! .. I have a class first thing tomorrow morning so .. No sorry ''

Shepard's brother : '' Oh well maybe some other time ''

'' Ya maybe .. bye '' She replied and still smiling.

Ronny went home very happy and the smile didn't leave her face .. she kept singing with her beautiful voice and started writing her diaries.


	4. Chapter 4 : Ronny's diaries

CHAPTER 4 : RONNY'S DIARIES

After the party Ronny started to write her diaries ... And I will give you the freedom to read them .. Enjoy !

Dear diary ..

'' I just arrived from the Shepard's party and Oh .. my ..God !!! how handsome was he .. I SO loved his look ... and his smile .. Oh ! .. was breathtaking ! ''

'' Diary .. I'm gonna tell you a secret and I know that you will keep it .. I left my purse in the Shepard's house with my card that has my name & number on it ... Hoping that he finds it then calls me and ask me out ...

PLEASE DON"T JUDGE ME !! ''

'' Oh ( S ) is now my favorite letter ! ''

Then she closed her diaries and went to sleep hoping that she can see him in her dreams !

..

IN THE NEXT DAY ...

Ronny as usual went to Nino cafe. While she was drinking her coffee .. Shepard entered the cafe and walked towards her .. Then said : Hi !

'' Hello '' Ronny replied !

'' Umm .. ( SO NERVOUS ) Thanks again for being there last night .. I didn't expect that you're gonna come '' said Shepard.

Ronny surprised then she asked : '' Why ? ''

'' Cause I was so rude to you '' he said in a low full of shame voice

Ronny giggled then said : '' That's OK ! .. I totally forgot about that !''

Shepard drew a smile on his face then said '' Hey Umm my brother gave me this purse he said that it's yours .. I don't know how he knew but .. is it ? ''

'' Oh ! .. Ya thanks I was worried about it '' She said with a little smile .. Then she opened it and didn't find the number and that made her so happy.

Shepard : '' Listen can I buy you a cup of coffee ? ''

Ronny looked at her hands and there was already a cup of coffee .. smiled then said : '' Sorry I already have one and I gotta go .. I have a class after 10 minutes .. I'm so sorry''

''Oh well maybe later then '' he said.

'' Ya maybe .. Bye '' Ronny left the coffee on the table then took a cap and went to her university.

After a couple of hours Ronny's phone was ringing ...

'' Hello '' Ronny picked up the phone.

'' Hi .. Ronny ? ''

'' Ya this is she who is this ? ''

'' I'm Stuart Shepard the birthday boy ! .. Did you remember me ?''

'' Of course you're Shepard's polite brother '' Ronny was so happy to hear his voice again.

'' Ya David can be rude sometimes but he has a great heart '' and from his voice Ronny sensed that Stu is smiling.

Ronny was shy so she kept quiet.

'' Ronny .. Did you get your purse ? ''

'' Ya I did .. Shepard brought it to me he said that you gave it to him.'' she said with a shy voice.

'' Would you stop calling him Shepard .. his name is David ! ''

'' Ooh ! .. I know that .. But he said .. '' and before She completes her sentence ..

Stu said : '' I know what he said .. He say it to every one all the time ... Ronny don't get me wrong but I don't know why .. I hate every person that calls him Shepard .. and I don't wanna hate you ! ''

Ronny's face started to blush then said in a low sweet voice : '' you don't ? ''

Stu got weak for a second then strong again and said : '' No Ronny of course not ! .. in fact (Ronny is getting excited every second ! ) I wanna see you ''

Ronny is screaming inside from her happiness but didn't say anything to Stuart.

'' Ronny are you still there ? ''

'' Umm ya .. ya I'm still here ! .. You were saying ? '' ( She's acting like she didn't hear anything cause she wants to be sure that Stu really said it ! ''

'' I said .. are you busy tonight ? ''

'' No .. I'm completely free ! '' she said cooly.

Stu said in a joyful voice : '' OK then .. Can I pick you up at 8 sharp .. There is a nice .. '' and before he completes his sentence

Ronny bite into her lips with a smile then say : '' You don't have to convince me .. At the end I am going to say yes ''

Stuart was flying from his happiness and said : '' Umm Ok then .. send me your address as a message cause I don't have a pin ''

'' Sure .. I'll see you tonight then ! '' She said.

Stu : '' Ok bye ''

....

Ronny returned home to her diaries ..

Dear diary ..

'' I am SO happy right now .. my plan worked and I'm going out with " S " .. that's right ( Stuart ) ''

'' OH MY GOD !! You should've heard his voice .. I was melting every moment !''

'' Now I gotta go get ready to my biggest date tonight ! ''

She closed her diaries and started looking for something to wear !


	5. Chapter 5 : Breathtaking

CHAPTER 5 : BREATHTAKING

It's 8 O'clock ! .. It's time !

The door of Ronny's apartment was knocking ! ...

When Ronny heard the door she got so nervous .. She was ready though !

Stu was at the door ..

Looking handsome and so hot in his italian dark blue suit with a blue shirt putting on some Armani shoes ..

With his dark hair that is long enough to cover the tip of his ear .. and his sexy one day beard ..

But he was hiding his hands behind his back.

Ronny opened the door ..

Looking gorgeous in her sexy red dress that shows nearly all her back covering half of it her sexy wavy dark hair

Wearing a crystal nickels that shows her beautiful long nick with crystal earrings that pops her eye sparkle !

...

They looked at each other and each one of them was breathtaking !

Stu's first expression was saying : '' WOW ! ''

Ronny's face started blushing and looking down ..

Stu got his strength together then said : '' I mean ... Umm .. You .. look ( sighs deeply) gorgeous ! ''

Ronny gave him her Beautiful smile then said : '' Thank you ...... You look handsome too ''

Stu showed his hands and he was holding two dozens of Red Roses .. '' For you '' He said

She was so happy .. because red roses were her favorite flowers.

'' Oh my God ! ... You you shouldn't ! '' She said while still looking at them !

'' Oh ! I didn't know that I shouldn't bring them .. I'll take them back this instant '' Stu was joking.

'' NO ! '' She screams .. '' I mean ( lows her voice ) .. Umm thank you they are really beautiful '' .. and ... a shy smile !

Stuart laughed then said :'' not as beautiful as you though !''

Ronny's face keep blushing every second and the smile never went away !

Then she took the roses and put them in a vase

'' Shall we go ? '' said Stu while moving his hand towards the door

'' Of course ! '' said Ronny while walking to the door passing by Stu.

Stu took a deep breath and smelled Ronny's beautiful smell

Then looked at her like he never did before and was so amazed on how beautiful she was !


	6. Chapter 6 : Heart beat

CHAPTER 6 : HEART BEAT

Arriving at the restaurant ..

'' Stay in the car I'll open the door for you '', said Stu to Ronny while just parking in front of the restaurant's door.

He opens the car's door and takes her hand to help her get out of the car while looking at her eyes : '' Miss ''

Ronny : '' Thank you Stuart '' while looking at his beautiful eyes and smiling

'' Take car of the car kid '' Stu to the parking boy.

'' Hey Eddy .. lookin' great like always ! '' Stu talking to the doorman and his hand is on Ronny's back !

The doorman : '' Hello Mr. Shepard .. it is nice to see you again ... Hello Miss '' and opens the door to them

Ronny :'' Hello ''

Stu : '' Thank you Edward ''

The host : '' Welcome Mr. Shepard .. your table is right this way ''

Ronny said to Stu : '' WOW ! beautiful restaurant ... so you are known here huh ? ''

Stu : '' yea I came here a couple of times before .. ALONE ! '' and looks at her right away to see what was her expression like.

Ronny laughs then said : '' I didn't mean that .. that's OK .. I can accept that there were lots of girls before me .. You know .. cause you're a pretty boy .. that you got the stuff going on and all ! '' she walks away without even looking at him.

Stu had the surprised yet very excited look then went after her and said : '' Wait Ronny .... do you really think that I have the stuff going on ?? ''

Ronny smiled .. bit into her lips while looking at him from head to toe then sits down in her chair ..

Stuart's heart was boiling and stopped beating .. you can see the excitement in his eyes !

Then he sat right in front of her ..

The waiter : '' Would you like some Champaign ? ''

Stu : '' Ronny ? ''

Ronny : '' Oh sorry but I don't drink ! ''

Stu got very happy : '' Really .. neither do I !! ''

Ronny : '' interesting this is the first thing that we have in common ''

Stu : '' Oh wait my darlin' be patient the night just began .. the surprises are coming ''

Ronny : '' I'll have to wait then ! ''

The waiter :'' Menu ? ''

Stu :'' Yes please' ''

Ronny : '' Thank you ''

They are both reading the menu .. But .. Stu was looking at Ronny from the tip of the menu

Ronny saw him then giggles and say :'' What ? ''

Stu : '' Nothing .. did you decide what you wanna eat ? ''

Ronny :'' Hmm .. I don't know everything seems to be delicious .. I don't know which one to decide ! ''

She looks at him then say : '' You know what '' .... Stu : '' What ? ''

Ronny : '' I am gonna let you decide for me .. I trust you ''

Stu : OK ! .. Let's see Hmm ... AHA ! .. Waiter we are ready to order ''

The waiter : '' What would you like to have sir ? ''

Stu ordered for both of him and Ronny.

They started talking, laughing then eating

Stu's favorite song was playing so he said : '' Oh dear god I love this song ! ''

Ronny '' My all .. yea so beautiful song ''

Stu got up .. held Ronny's hand and said : '' Can I have a beautiful dance with you ? ''

Ronny : '' I would be honored ''

They were both smiling at each other falling for each other and started dancing .. At first of the dance both of them were shy so there was a distant between them .. Then and because of looking at each others eyes they got closer and closer until they became one !

Stu took Ronny's hand and put it on his heart he kept holding it and pressing it through his heart.

Ronny : '' Oh my God ! .. I can feel you heart beat ''

Stu : '' Really ? that's weird cause I thought that it stopped beating since I first saw you ''

Ronny looked at him and wished that this moment would never end !

Stu got closer to Ronny and kissed her .. a very romantic soft kiss that anyone could see the sparkles around them .. when the kiss ended each one of them was thinking why does something beautiful like that has to end ?

So Ronny kissed him back and they both could feel the time has stopped and that there is nothing more important than this dazzling moment.

after the kisses they continued dancing and they both feel so safe in each other's arms they were so relaxed and so happy that they didn't notice that the song has ended

Stu : '' I could stay like this forever ''

Ronny : '' I don't wanna let go '' She realized something .. '' Stu ? ''

Stu : '' Yes darling ? ''

Ronny : '' The song .. it's a new one .. our song is finished ! ''

They started laughing, smiling and looking at each other with a loving sparkling looks

..

Their first date is finished .. Stu took Ronny back to her building ..

In front of the door .. Ronny : '' Thank you so much for the amazing night ''

Stu : '' That's it ! .. just thank you .. no presents ? ''

Ronny laughed then she gave him a kiss on the cheek .. But while she was kissing him Stuart turned his head and kissed her ( It was so charming )

Stu : '' You are so welcome ''

Ronny started blushing .. Stu : '' So .. see you tomorrow ? ''

Ronny : '' Of course .. call me ''

Stu : '' Sure thing .. Goodnight darling ''

Ronny '' Sweet dreams Stuart ''

..

Stu and Ronny felt very happy that night and each one of them kept thinking about the other one and dreaming of the next day.


	7. Chapter 7 : Happy day

CHAPTER 7 : HAPPY DAY

THE NEXT MORNING .. IN STUART'S HOUSE ...

Stu's brother just got up went to the kitchen and found Stu there ...

Stu in a joyful voice : '' Good morning big brother .. it's a lovely day, don't you think ? ''

David felt that something strange is going on : '' yea OK ! '' with a sleepy voice

Stu : '' WHAT ?!! OK ?!!! Davy look around you life is getting better every single minute ! ''

David : '' OK .. OK !! What is going on with you ??! ''

Stu : Again What ?? can't anyone just be happy for once in his life ? '' smiles then say : But in my case from now on I'm gonna be Mr. Happy man ''

David : OH ! .. OK Mr. Happy man now I remember .. your had a date last night with what's her name .. Ronny right ?? .. how was it ? and I'm guessing it went very well ''

Stu : '' Oh David how could you forget a name like that ?!!! and no my brother it didn't went very well it went GREAT !! I feel like a new born right now I feel like it's the first time ever that I get so happy ''

David : '' Yea OK .. listen I'm hungry I smell something delicious did you make something for me ? '' with a careless sleepy face and just sits on the dinner table.

Stu : '' Well I did make something special BUT .. you're not gonna taste any ''

David : '' WHAT ?!! why ?? ''

Stu : '' Oh God David .. you ask me why ?!! look at you .. your little brother tells you that he's happy for the first time in his LIFE and you couldn't careless .. and besides I'm gonna eat this with my gorgeous girl .. I'm gonna call her right now so can you please just GET OUT of here ? ''

David : '' OK OK !! I'm going ! SHEESH !!! '' ... '' Got insane by a girl ! '' in a low voice while going out.

.

.

Stu picked up the phone and called his girl Ronny ...

Ronny : '' Hello ''

Stu : '' Hey baby Good morning ''

Ronny with a joyful voice : '' STU !! Good morning .. I'm happy to hear your voice first thing in the morning ''

Stu : '' Well unfortunately my brother's sleepy voice was the first thing to hear i the morning and it's not that good ''

Ronny laughed ...

Stu : '' God knows how much I love that laugh ! ''

Ronny blushing ...

Stu : '' Sweetie can you come to my house for breakfast please ? ''

Ronny smiled and said : I'd love to .. I just have to get ready first so it might take some time is that ok with you ? ''

Stu : '' Oh babe take all the time you want ''

What Stu was thinking was to do something very special for his girl besides the delicious breakfast ..


	8. Chapter 8 : Red Roses

CHAPTER 8 : RED ROSES

THE DOOR BELL ...

Ronny was there but the door never got opened !

While Ronny took her cell phone out of her purse to call Stu she noticed a little note on the door that says : '' Make my day by coming inside ''

She smiled then opened the door and found trail of red rose petals with small heart shape candles leading to the bedroom and when she went there she found Hershey's kisses in a heart shape were placed on the bed and in the middle of the chocolate heart kisses there was a note saying : '' close your beautiful eyes ''

Ronny got very excited and closed her eyes .. and the minute she did she felt that there was someone standing right behind her

Stu gave her a hug from her back and started to kiss her neck over and over again ..

Ronny was giggling and was very pleased so Stu carried her ... '' Oh my God Stu what are doing ? '' Ronny said.

Stu : '' Shush ... Sweetie just lean your head over my shoulder ''

He took her down the stairs and she noticed the Red rose petals on every step.

Then they entered the dining room and the lights were off there was just the candles light and there was a table with delicious breakfast and a little box on the corner ... there was romantic music too.

Ronny : '' OH MY GOD STUART !!! ''

Stu was smiling and acting dumb : '' What ? ''

Ronny : '' OH MY GOD STUART !!! ''

'' Ok .. moving to the next step .. YOU CAN DO IT RONNY !! '' Stu was joking

Ronny laughed then she gave him a kiss ( a long emotional one )

after the kiss they both left their eyes closed for a few seconds then Ronny bit into her lips , opened her eyes and smiled

Stu opened his eyes sighs then said : '' OK now you see Ronny we are making a great progress ''

They both laughed so much ..

Ronny : '' Now can you put me down please ? ''

Stu : '' What if I didn't ? ''

Ronny : '' You'll never gonna get something special from me '' joking of course !

Stu immediately put her down !! They laughed so much then Stu kissed her and Ronny's arms were around his neck

He took her from her hand and led her to the table .. pulled the chair for Ronny and said : '' Miss .. ''

Ronny sat down then said : '' Thank you Sir ''

Stu gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then went to his seat

'' Yummy it looks delicious ! '' Ronny said

Stu : '' Thanks but you can't eat until I do some prayers ''

Ronny : '' OK ! .. sure ''

They gathered their hands and Stu : '' Thank you God for this amazing grace and I don't mean just the food '' then he looked at Ronny and found her looking at him and was very touched.

.

.

AFTER THEY ATE THEIR BREAKFAST ...

Ronny was wiping her face with the corner of the napkin then said : '' Stu this is so delicious I loved it .. have you ever cooked before ? ''

Stu : '' Well I'm glad that you did and yes I have cooked before just once though ''

Stu took the little box and gave it to Ronny

Ronny : '' What's this ? ''

Stu : '' Believe me it's nothing .. it's just a gift to prove something to you ''

Ronny had the strange look then when she opened the box she found a mirror and a card sticked on it saying : '' in this mirror you'll see the image of the most beautiful woman in the world. ''

Then she looked at the mirror and of course she found her image ! .. She left the mirror and the box on the table, stood up and went to Stu and said to him in a low voice : '' I can't believe that you just did that .. I can't believe how perfect you are How sweet and lovable .. Thank you so much sweetie ''

Stu : '' Hey you finally called me sweetie ''

Ronny smiled : '' Now I know what it really means '' then she gave him a kiss ...

Stu : '' Baby I wanna take you somewhere ''

Ronny : '' Where ? ''

Stu : '' You'll see .. now come on ''

They went to his car and Stu drove away with her .. They went to the beach

Stu took Ronny and they walked a little on the beach then Stu trace out the shape of a large love heart in the sand and they both sat inside the heart and started cuddling and kissing until they fell a sleep in each other's arms ...


End file.
